The Pillow Case
The Pillow Case is the 14th episode in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis As a New Years gift, Nightmare Enterprises sends Dedede pillows to mentally torture the Cappies into taking care of Kirby themselves under the control of Nightmare Enterprise. Episode plot The episode begins with King Dedede and Escargoon heading to the throne room; the former is furious with Nightmare Enterprises for treating him as just a normal customer and wants recognition for his business, despite Escargoon saying he might get them if he paid the bill. When they arrive at the throne room, Dedede calls Nightmare Enterprises and demands "respect." (In the Japanese version, Dedede is upset that he didn't receive any New Year's cards or gifts from the N.M.E. Sales Guy, as Cappy New Year was the preceding episode in Japan.) The N.M.E. Sales Guy apologizes and sends a complimentary gift: a big pile of pillows; these pillows cause horrible dreams about Dedede's arch-nemesis, and these nightmares would be so torturous that the Cappies would feel that the only way to put an end to the psychological torture would be to deal with Kirby themselves. Meanwhile, Kirby is sleeping the morning away whilst an impatient, aggravated Tokkori tries to arouse him from his sleep by yelling and even kicking him; however, all of his attempts to even cause a stir fall flat. Defeated, Tokkori resorts to watching television to pass the time. Sometime later, Channel DDD goes live and their first broadcast is a comedy show with King Dedede and a Kirby doll, and the theme of this show is about dreams. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Tiff walks in on her family watching the comedy and becomes disappointed in them for giving King Dedede their viewership; however, their only defense for this is the simple fact that Channel DDD is the only thing broadcast on television. Even with this excuse, Tiff still withdraws herself from Dedede's propaganda used to belittle Kirby, whom she can't stand to see being made fun of, yet her family doesn't seem to care all that much. A few moments later, it's revealed that the comedy show actually functions as a plug for a new product: the Delightful Dreams Pillows. King Dedede and Escargoon explain the main benefit of the pillows: to make the sleeper have good dreams, even using a representation of Kirby to help market their product; to put the icing on the cake, they even mention that these pillows are free with no extra terms or conditions, and even promise to give out extra pillowcases. Tiff's family expresses interest in these pillows, much to Tiff's shock and displeasure, while Tokkori tries once again to wake Kirby to get one of those pillows. Again, his attempts fail, thus he leaves the house to get a pillow himself. Back at the castle, Tiff bursts into Meta Knight's room as he and his two fighters are watching TV to warn her mentor that the pillows are a part of another scheme. Despite Tiff's sound argument, Meta Knight tries to reason with her that King Dedede might be honest this time and suggests trying out these pillows for themselves. Later that night, Tiff and the rest of Cappy Town are sleeping with these new pillows; even Tokkori brought home a pillow to sleep on. The only ones who are sleepless are King Dedede and Escargoon, to which the former is sceptical about how well the pillows work. Escargoon is ordered to sleep on one of the pillows to test it out, only for him to fall asleep; King Dedede then sleeps beside him. Back at Nightmare Enterprises, the N.M.E. Sales Guy observes Cappy Town and its sleeping citizens using their pillows; eNeMeE himself reveals that this is part of a bigger plan to get rid of Kirby through psychological torture. That night, Tiff dreams about a scene from the first episode of the show where the sheep are eaten by a large octopus monster and wakes up when the shepherd screams in horror. As she tries to catch her breath, Tuff walks into her bedroom and decides to sleep in her bed since he experienced the same nightmare. She tucks him into bed as he falls asleep and stays up longer to ponder about her nightmare; however, it doesn't take long for her exhaustion to whisk her away to sleep once more. Soon, the siblings seem to have the same dream once again, this time about the villagers consulting Kabu for a solution to be rid of the monster and their first meeting with Kirby. The scene changes to Sir Ebrum and Lady Like sleeping, and they appear to be dreaming about the octopus monster's true form that was shown after it manipulated the king and grew in size and attacked their children. The couple then abruptly awaken. While Sir Ebrum is grateful for Kirby's help with getting rid of monsters, his wife muses over the fact that before Kirby even came to Dream Land, monsters were never a problem, which is food for thought for her husband as they return to sleep. This is also evidence that the plan is working, as the plan was for the nightmares to make them turn against Kirby. The scene then changes to Chef Kawasaki asleep in his room, and he has a dream about Kirby trying to work for him, but he keeps dropping and ruining the food, causing destruction, (though this was Dedede’s fault) and getting electrocuted by one of Kracko's attacks after Tiff dragged Kirby through the restaurant to get away from the aforementioned monster. Kawasaki wakes up abruptly and catches his breath to only realize it was a dream, but he becomes angered when he concludes that Kirby only brings trouble. The scene then cuts to Mayor Len Blustergas and Hana asleep in their bedroom. They dream about the dinner they had that night to welcome Kirby to Cappy Town and when he ate all of their food just by inhaling it. They then dream about driving down a dirt road to see Kirby and Tiff running away from erratic lightning bolts that strike the ground, and one of those bolts strikes the couple. The couple were okay, but their vehicle was wrecked. This causes them to wake up; Hana bemoans over the troubles caused by Kirby while the mayor seems to want more information, but the only ones who truly know about Kirby are Meta Knight and Tiff, and even points out that they aren't sharing much information before the two of them fall back to sleep. Back in Tiff's room, she dreams about the night that she asked for Meta Knight's explanation about Kirby's origin, and after the dream concludes, she wakes up hypnotized by the pillows declaring that Kirby must be destroyed, but instantly snaps out of it to wake up her younger brother and manages to break through to him. After concluding that the pillows are giving them nightmares, Meta Knight, Blade, and Sword burst into the room to confirm her hypothesis. Back at Kirby's house, King Dedede, Escargoon, and the rest of the townsfolk are gathered at the home ready to kill him; however, Meta Knight is able to free them from control by exposing the monster used to give them nightmares: Noddy. Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade slice the pillows cases, including the ones belonging to Dedede and Escargoon, and the herd of Noddys bounce into the distance never to be seen again. Relief sweeps over the townsfolk, but Tiff is still concerned about Kirby until Tokkori reassures that he's okay and the one that got all the nightmares was him. Displeased with how things are going, King Dedede gets his revenge by placing the last Dream Pillow under Kirby's body. He then begins to have nightmares about being beaten relentlessly by various monsters, and this nightmare is so terrifying that Kirby awakens and runs away from his house to stop and realize that it was all just a dream. Kirby turns back to see the townsfolk laugh at his reaction and sees Meta Knight free the last Noddy. At first, Kirby is overcome with anger, but then comes to realize that it was a really funny prank and runs back to the villagers as happy as he could be. Changes in the dub Plot Change *The whole plot of the Japanese version taking place during New Year was removed entirely in the dub, and the episode runs like any normal day. This is because the previous episode is the New Year celebration for Kirby, and due to this episode airing at around October in the USA, the New Year special was delayed. With this in mind, the scene where the N.M.E. Sales Guy is celebrating the New Year in Japanese getup is replaced with recycled normal-screen animation. All clips from "Cappy New Year" in Kirby's dream are removed as well. Scene Changes * The scene where King Dedede and Escargoon are headed to the throne room is shortened by one scene due to time constraints. * The scene where Escargoon claps and praises the N.M.E. Sales Guy and gets hit in the head by King Dedede was removed to possibly keep consistency, since the original plot and its references were completely removed. * When Sir Ebrum and Lady Like are dreaming about Octagon destroying the castle in the Japanese version, Tiff and Tuff are running away from the monster's tentacles and the dream ends when the two tentacles stretch across the screen before it attacks the children. Interestingly, in the English dub, King Dedede and Escargoon were edited into the scene to run past the siblings and the scene was extended so that it showed them being blocked by the tentacles and the dream ends when the baby octopus monsters are spawned. *The scene when Chief Bookem and Buttercup are dreaming about Kirby is removed in the dub. Its removal is because he had a dream about a scene that was removed from the dub version of A Blockbuster Battle (one were Kirby starts shooting with a gun), in which guns are considered violent for a children's program. Script Changes. * In the Japanese version, the pillowcases are referred to as pillow pads. * In the Japanese version, King Dedede mentions that copying their services for those pillows is illegal under certain civil laws. In the English dub, this is changed to just say that the purchasers will be glad they bought their pillows. * Healthy Dream Pillows were renamed to Sweet Dream Pillows in the English dub. * In the English dub, snoring sound effects are added as the Cappies are shown sleeping. * When Escargoon tests the pillow, he laments that he knew he'd be the guinea pig for the king, but in the English dub, he hopes the pillow was hypoallergenic. ** Additionally, when King Dedede watches Escargoon sleep, he muses over how comfortable it must be. In the English dub, he says something about bad people not getting good sleep. * In the Japanese version, Tiff correctly explains that the pillows were designed to bring back and alter memories to make them bad, but in the English dub, she just calls it hypnosis with no idea of the concept. Trivia *In the scene when Professor Curio is sleeping, he snores with a flatulent sound in the English dub. *Kirby dreams about a scene from Kirby's Duel Role, where he was slapped by Meta Knight's sword, despite the fact that this scene was removed from the English dub. *Stock footage from Un-Reality TV, Kirby Comes to Cappy Town, A Blockbuster Battle, Kirby's Duel Role, A Dark and Stormy Knight, Beware: Whispy Woods!, Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure, Curio's Curious Discovery, and The Fofa Factor is used. Video Gallery The_Pillow_Case_Tiff_Sleeping.jpeg|Tiff Sleeping The_Pillow_Case_Tuff_Sleeping.jpeg|Tuff Sleeping The_Pillow_Case_Lololo_And_Lalala_Sleeping.jpeg|Fololo And Falala Sleeping 20180815 101049.png|Blade Knight Sleeping 20180815 101016.png|Sword Knight Sleeping 20180815 101155.png|Meta Knight Sleeping The_Pillow_Case_Escargoon_Sleeping.jpeg|Escargoon Sleeping The_Pillow_Case_King_Dedede_Sleeping.jpeg|King Dedede Fast Asleep 20180815 101430.png|Sword Knight, Blade Knight and Meta Knight holding the pillows The_Pillow_Case_Kirby_Sleeping.jpeg|Kirby Sleeping it:Il cuscino "Sogni d'oro" ja:夢枕魔獣顔見勢 Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes